


Surfing Magic Carpets

by zarabithia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, You Can Pry the Present Tense From My Cold Dead Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot that Aunt Peggy never mentioned about Captain Rogers, and Sharon loves discovering each new fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surfing Magic Carpets

If you strung together all of the moments pouring over faded photographs, watching old news reels, and digging through Aunt Peggy’s attic full of glorious old clothes, the sum amount of time that Sharon had listened to Aunt Peggy’s stories about the war had to total up into years. Multiple years, if Sharon had to place a bet on it.

_(And yes, Sharon is not too proud to admit that, after a lifetime of wanting to live up to the ideals set forward in those stories, she has trouble letting go of that dream. She is not too proud to admit that she grieves the loss of the company Aunt Peggy built harder than she’s ever grieved anything, and harder than she can imagine grieving anything for the rest of her life._

_But she moves on, because that’s what Carter women do.)_

Sharon believes, initially, that Aunt Peggy had told her everything that she could know about Captain Rogers. Aunt Peggy may have moved on, and she may have loved Uncle Gabe very much, but Steve Rogers had always had a starring role in every wartime story.

Hes’ always seemed rather boring, to be honest. Sharon’s always preferred Aladdin to Prince Charming on the love interest scale, and this perfect soldier who couldn’t sort out the differences between cheese and sex seems to have more in common with the man who fought dragons to impress a sleeping princess than one who would surf a magic carpet.

But it turns out there are a lot of things that Aunt Peggy’s never mentioned about Steve Rogers.

The Captain of Aunt Peggy’s stories has always been loyal, kind, brave, and good. In the hallway of their “shared” apartment building, Sharon discovers that all of those things are true.

But in passing in a S.H.I.E.L.D. corridor, Sharon discovers that he can be a sarcastic asshole. Among the dissarrayed remnants of his destroyed apartment, Sharon discovers that he accepts the unexpected far better than a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. psychiatrists and agents ever assumed he would. On the crowded floor of a S.H.I.E.L.D. control room, Sharon discovers that he is also rebelliious enough to make Aladdin look like a boyscout.

Two years after Sharon officially becomes a CIA agent, in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of Brooklyn, Sharon discovers that the untouchable super soldier can crave the same sort of post-battle solace that mere humans do.

“This suits you better than your scrubs ever did,” he says, as his fingers push the pants of her white jumpsuit down past her hips.

“Had to exchange them for something better,” Sharon tells him while she searches for clasps that seem entirely too covert on his costume. “Some asshole blew up my old job.”

Up against the wall of the warehouse, she discovers that his body weight is just as oppressive as Wilson always claims, at the exact same time she realizes that she will never be able to complain about this.

“That asshole is afraid he can’t apologize for what he did,” he says, and she discovers that, of course, there is no breathlessness to his words when he speaks.

She can’t say the same about her words. They are as irratic as the fingers digging into his shoulder blades as she replies, “No worries. Moving on - it’s a good thing.”

Steady and warm against her ear, he murmurs his agreement.


End file.
